Catalytic cracking of the refinery-derived feedstock and readily available straight run light naphtha (LSRN), is a process that is used to produce lower molecular weight hydrocarbons, particularly C2-C3 olefins, which are, in turn, valuable intermediates for product of other industrial chemicals and plastics. The catalysts used in the cracking process are generally of the zeolite type, which are porous aluminosilicates. The cracking process takes place when naphtha is contacted with the catalyst at a temperature sufficient to initiate the reaction. The actual products produced during the process depend on the nature of the catalyst used.
Accordingly, disclosed herein are methods for catalytic cracking naphtha that maximize the production of desirable products while minimizing less desirable products, and zeolite catalysts related thereto, and methods for the production of a modified zeolite catalyst for carrying out such methods.